Tempest
Summary Violet White was a normal girl starting her junior year of high school until a cosmic storm rolled over Earth and gave half the population superpowers. Violet was a part of this half and was given the power to manipulate storms and the elements related to it. Some time later, Violet would be drafted into the government’s Superhuman Task Force and given the codename of Tempest. Appearance and Personality |-|Normally=Violet is a very mature and serious person, especially for her age. She does not tolerate nonsense, treats her elders and superiors with respect and follows her orders to the letter. Though, as of season three, after the advent of her Eruption personality, Violet has loosened up significantly. |-|As Eruption=When Violet’s powers mutated and she became Eruption, her personality shifted drastically. She went from being rigid and serious to carefree, fun-loving, and somewhat insane. Also true to her name, Eruption had an explosive temper, and her outbursts would typically end in her destroying something. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good, Chaotic Neutral as Eruption Name: Violet White Origin: Annihilation Comics Gender: Female Age: 16 - 17 (Seasons 1-2), 18 (Season 3) Classification: Superhuman Date of Birth: September 10th, 2001 Zodiac/Horoscope: Virgo Birthplace: Raleigh, North Carolina Weight: 131 lbs Height: 5’6” Likes: Exercise, Order, Having fun (as Eruption), Blowing things up (as Eruption) Dislikes: Chaos, Lawlessness, Anyone telling her what to do (as Eruption), Anyone stopping her “fun” (as Eruption) Eye Color: Grey, Red (as Eruption) Hair Color: Blonde, Red-Orange (as Eruption) Hobbies: Working Out, Patrolling Values: Violet believes in respect for one’s superiors, and that there should always be order. She thinks all rules exist for a reason, and there is almost never a reason to break a rule. However, she became more lenient with that after she had become Eruption. As Eruption, her number one value was that she will do anything she wants to do, no matter the consequence. Marital Status: Dating Status: Alive Affiliation: Superhuman Task Force, U.S. Government, Broughton High School Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: Watt White - Eye of the Storm Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C physically, 8-A via aerokinesis, High 7-C via storm creation | 9-B physically, 6-C via volcano creation, 6-B via earthquake creation, High 6-B via environmental destruction | 9-B physically, High 7-C via storm creation, 6-A via environmental destruction | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Flight, Danmaku (via collecting things to use as projectiles), Force Field Creation, Weapon Creation (limited; frequently creates whips out of electricity), Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make volcanos explode), Magma Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation | All previous powers, Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level physically, Multi-City Block level+ via aerokinesis (Can output hurricane force winds and create tornados), Large Town level via storm creation (Created a hurricane) | Wall level physically (Can fight those that can harm her. Broke all the bones in someone’s body with a single chop to the neck. Destroyed an iron door), Island level+ via volcano creation (Can create eruptions that rival the Toba Mega Eruption), Country level via earthquake creation, Large Country level via environmental destruction (It was stated that she would cause a cataclysm on a similar scale to the dinosaurs’ extinction) | Wall level physically (Stronger than before), Large Town level via storm creation, Continent level via environmental destruction (It was stated that she could sink a continent if she wanted to) | Multi-Continent level (Created a storm that wrapped around the entire Earth. Threatened to wipe out the surface of the Earth) Speed: Subsonic movement speed (Can move at speeds comparable to the winds tornados and hurricanes output). Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic reaction and combat speed (Can react to her own redirected lightning bolts. Stated to fight at the speed of lightning) | High Hypersonic movement speed (Relative to the speed of earthquakes). Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic reaction and combat speed | High Hypersonic movement speed. Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic reaction and combat speed | Relativistic (Kept pace with Infinite, who was stated to be capable of moving at nearly half the speed of light. Was stated to be moving at the speed of lightning) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class M (Casually picked up a massive plane and threw it) | Class M | Class M Striking Strength: Street level | Wall level | Wall level | Multi-Continent level Durability: Street level physically, Multi-City Block level+ via “tornadic barriers” | Wall level physically (Can casually survive being in a pool of lava), Island level+ via pyrokinetic shields, Country level via terrakinetic shields | Wall level physically, Large Town level via “hurricanic barriers” | Multi-Continent level (Traded blows with Infinite) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range physically, hundreds of kilometers via aerokinesis and storm creation | Standard melee range physically, unknown via volcano and earthquake creation | Standard melee range, hundreds of kilometers via storm creation, unknown via volcano and earthquake creation | Planetary Standard Equipment: Assorted firearms, STF standard issue communicator Intelligence: Gifted (Noted as being very intelligent, capable of coming up with complex and ingenious battle strategies) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: • Electric Whips - One of Violet’s preferred methods of combat, she packs electricity into the form of one or two whips. • Tornadic/Hurricanic Barriers - Violet creates a bubble or shield out of winds that act as a protective barrier. • Air Surfing - Essentially flight, Violet travels along the air currents to propel herself through the air. Key: Season 1-2 | Eruption | Season 3 | Unrestricted Note: Violet only accessed her unrestricted state while being mind controlled and forcibly bloodlusted, so whenever she is in that form she is bloodlusted and out to kill her opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Elemental Users